


Sherlollipops - Not Alone

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [65]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper has a secret, but of course Sherlock figures it out. Teenlock with a tiny bit of Molliarty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous on tumblr asked: Molly getting pregnant by someone else and the father doesn’t want it, so Sherlock is super supportive, takes her to Lamaze classes, helps her exercise to stay in shape (Sherlock jazzercising, yo) and properly faints when she pushes the baby out.
> 
> And I said: Tweaked. A lot. Like, teenlock 1950s AU.

“It’s Jim Moriarty’s, isn’t it.”

“Wh-what? What are you…”

Sherlock Holmes, the tall, gangly seventeen-year-old with the sharpest brain in the school, the most intense eyes, and the most dismissive attitude toward almost everyone, pinned Molly Hooper with his gaze as he huffed and crossed his arms. He’d stopped her on the way to lunch, a lunch she doubted she’d eat much of, with his quiet question and his hand on her elbow. “Molly. This is me. You know I’m not just guessing, at either the fact of your pregnancy or that it’s most likely Jim’s. I just need you to confirm it for me.”

“Why?” she asked, neither admitting nor denying his deductions as to her ‘interesting’ condition. He was right, of course - on both counts - but she’d barely had a chance to come to terms with the situation herself, let alone confide in anyone else about it. And Sherlock Holmes, although not as standoffish to her as he was to most, wasn’t exactly a close friend, either. Besides, wasn’t this the sort of thing she should be talking to Meena or Mary about? Another girl, not her sometimes-chemistry lab partner? Who hated the boy Molly had been going round with for the past six months?

‘Had been’ being the operative phrase, of course, she thought bitterly as she waited for Sherlock to answer her. As soon as she’d told him about the baby, Jim had very coldly told her to shove off. Claimed he wasn’t the father, since they’d only had sex once. When she’d pointed out that once was all it took, he’d smirked, taken a slow drag on his cigarette, and said…horrible, horrible things. About her, about how any girl who’d sleep with a fellow after only dating for a few months was easy and was likely sleeping around. She’d nearly slapped him, nearly burst into tears, but instead had just turned and walked away, angry and terrified, worried and sick in both stomach and heart.  


She saw Sherlock’s jaw twitch and flex a bit, as if he were clenching it. “Because,” he ground out through gritted teeth, “I just want to know who to punch. Wouldn’t do to be expelled if I go after the wrong guy for taking advantage of you.”

“It’s not…it wasn’t like, like that!” Molly exclaimed, eyes darting around as she confirmed they were alone in the hallway. “He didn’t…I let him,” she mumbled, face burning with humiliation at the admission. 

“You mean he manipulated you into thinking it was your idea,” Sherlock snapped, reaching up to dig long fingers into his hair as he stared down at her. “And even if it really was your decision, Molly, I can tell he didn’t take the news well. Did he.”

It wasn’t a question - and she still wasn’t sure why they were having this conversation - but she answered it with a small shake of her head. “No,” she sighed. “He didn’t take it well. He - he dumped me. Said it wasn’t, wasn’t his.” Her throat clogged and her vision blurred and the tears she’d been fighting all day finally fell. She dropped her head and clutched her arms to her chest in despair. “I knew - I knew he wasn’t…but he was so sweet and he-he said he l-loved me.”

She wasn’t making much sense, even to herself, but Sherlock was clever, he’d deduce her meaning. At least he wasn’t calling her a tramp, the way Jim had, or blaming her the way she was blaming herself; Sherlock had a sharp tongue and to hear him so angry at Jim rather than disgusted with her was rather nice. Unexpected, and probably not something that would last for long, but nice.

Sudden warmth enveloped her, and Molly stiffened as she realized Sherlock was holding her in his arms, one hand stroking soothing lines up and down her back. “Your mum and dad, I’ve never met them, are they the ‘never darken our doorstep’ type, or the ‘get thee to a convent’ type? Are they likely to send you off to live with relatives or just toss you out on the street?”

Molly tried to think, although it was very hard with her current emotional turmoil, not to mention the feel of Sherlock’s arms around her. She’d had such a crush on him for the past few years, and being with Jim had been as much about getting over Sherlock as it was any real feelings she’d convinced herself she had for the other boy. “Why do you care?” she whispered, fingers curling in the soft fabric of his white uniform button-up, her cheek resting on his carelessly-knotted tie.

“Because no one hurts my friends like this and gets away with this. My parents will let you stay with us if your parents decide to be melodramatic.” His arms tightened on her, and before Molly could process the idea that Sherlock actually thought of her as a friend, she felt him press a soft kiss to the top of her head. “Molly, I’m sorry, I should have let you know…I’m not good at this, at ‘feelings’ and stuff. Just ask John, he can tell you what a rubbish friend I am. But I’m trying to do better, I promise, and I want…I want to help you, however you’ll let me.” He was speaking in a rush, the words just pouring out of him, and Molly could hear the sincerity behind every one.

She silenced him by pulling out of his arms - very, very reluctantly - and tiptoeing up to kiss him on the cheek. “Thank you,” she said simply, wiping at her eyes and giving him a watery smile as he pulled a very crumpled handkerchief out of his pocket and offered it to her. “I don’t know what’s going to happen, Sherlock, how my parents are going to react, but it’s - it’s really good to know I have at least one person on my side.”

She slipped her hand into his and squeezed, and he squeezed back and refused to let her go when she started to walk away. “I meant it, all of it, I don’t want you to think you’re alone,” he said as she finished drying her tear-stained cheeks. His expression went from awkward sincerity to a fierce scowl as he added: “Including punching that stupid bastard in the face. He didn’t deserve you.”

Molly watched, feeling dazed but a bit less hopeless, as Sherlock dashed off down the hall. She should stop him, she supposed, but the thought of him punching Jim on her behalf was…well, it was very caveman, but it actually made her feel the tiniest bit better.


End file.
